Mademoiselle Hobbit
by AsdeCoeur
Summary: Et si Monsieur Sacquet avait été Mademoiselle ? Venez redécouvrir cette histoire que vous aimez tant réécrite en changeant le "il" en "elle" !


**Voilà ce qui me fait travailler depuis quelques jours ! Une idée à germer dans ma tête et il fallait vite que je mette tous cela sur papier ! Je pense que d'autres ont surement eu la même idée et j'avais très envie de savoir ce que ça pourrai donner une petite Bilbo ! Le début est vraiment très semblable au film mais le caractère de ma petite Hobbit sera très différent de celui de Monsieur Sacquet ! Enfin voilà ! En espérant que ça vous plaise, Bonne Lecture !**

Quatre puissants coups firent relevés la tête de la demoiselle et froncèrent ses sourcils d'incompréhension. Il était tard, tard pour les Hobbits et, elle était attablée devant le poisson qu'elle avait acheté le matin au marchée. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir invité qui que se soit pour le diner et n'espérait aucuns visiteurs. Elle resta un moment sans bouger devant son assiette en cherchant qui, dans ses connaissances, pourrait venir lui rendre visite à une heure si tardive. Elle chercha, elle chercha, mais, dans toute la comté, elle ne connaissait personne qui était assez fou pour se déranger pendant l'heure du diner ! Enfin ... Elle connaissait quelqu'un de fou mais celui-ci ne vivait pas dans les alentours !

Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de recevoir sa visite un peu plus tôt dans la journée ! Il était rare qu'on croise son chemin car c'était connu que les gens de sa race détenait un caractère imprévisible ! Bien que sur le coup, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, elle se souvenait à présent très bien de lui et de ses fabuleux feux d'artifices ! Que de merveille lorsqu'elle était plus jeune ! Malgré ses bons souvenirs, elle avait catégoriquement refusé son aventure ! Il fut un temps où elle aimait voyager et découvrir de nouveaux paysages mais maintenant, si elle partait, qui s'occuperait de son potager ? Non ... Pas possible de laisser Cul-de-Sac sans surveillance pendant trop lontemps. Et puis, elle n'avait plus l'âge et la patience des longues routes ! Les aventures c'était pour ceux qui n'avait pas peur de rater l'heure du thé ! Et elle ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes !

Soudainement, d'autres coups plus brusques et impatients la firent sortir de ses pensés. Elle se dit enfin qu'il y avait peut être eu un accident ou une urgence qui ne pouvait attendre le lendemain. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle bondit de sa chaise et fila vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à son visiteur. Au moment même où elle ouvrit la porte, un étranger deux fois plus grand qu'elle s'inclina respectueusement.

**"Dwalin, pour vous servir"**

Elle hésita un moment puis elle répondit :

**"Bilbo pour ... vous servir"**

Elle resta sans mot de plus à observer l'inconnu. Que faisait un nain devant sa demeure ? Pas que cela la dérangeait d'avoir des invités, non, non ! Les Hobbits aimaient recevoir de gens chez eux mais ils préféraient quand même connaitre leurs hôtes avant ! Soudainement, en voyant que la demoiselle le laisser sur le perron, le nain força l'entrée et, en suivant son flair, se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en plaçant deux où trois mots que la jeune Hobbit n'écouta pas. Un peu perdue, elle suivit machinalement le dénommé Dwalin et le regarda s'assoir à sa table pour manger son repas. Un nain dans la comté ? Vainement, elle lui posa des questions, l'interrogea sur sa présence chez elle mais se rendit vite compte que le nain n'était pas très bavard et peu disposé à répondre à ses questions.

Malgré la colère qui emplissait son coeur, la jeune hobbit ne disait rien. Elle était intimidée par cet étranger et n'osait ni rien dire, ni rien faire. C'est comme cela qu'elle se retrouva à se mettre à l'écart dans sa propre maison. Elle râlait comme jamais auparavant en voyant le nain manger tout son délicieux poisson et grimaça lorsqu'il croqua la tête de celui-ci. Comment pouvons nous être aussi peu délicat !? Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la voix grave du nain lui demandait :

**"C'est bon ça ... Y'en a d'autre ?"**

**"Ah ... euh ... Et bien il y a ça ..." **

A contre coeur, elle tendit vers le nain une assiette remplit de gâteaux qu'elle réservait d'habitude pour le thé. Heureusement qu'elle en avait mis un de côté avant de lui tendre la boite ! Le dénommé Dwalin avait déjà presque tout vidé ! Elle prit son courage à deux mains et serra fort ses poings. Elle allait lui demander de partir mais à peine avait elle ouvert la bouche que des coups à la porte l'interrompirent. Elle se figea. Qui est ce que ça pourrait bien etre encore ! Un troll des montagnes ?! Elle soupira sans pour autant bouger d'un poil. D'autres coups plus fort la firent froncer les sourcils. Dwalin prit à nouveaux la parole :

**"C'est la porte."**

Pour ne pas paraitre impolie, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en tentant de cacher son mécontentement. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit face à un autre nain beaucoup plus petit qui s'inclina poliment.

"**Balin, pour vous servir."**

Surprise elle répondit en hésitant :

**"Bonsoir ..."**

**"Oui, oui il fait bon ce soir !"**

Le nain entra et elle suivit de nouveau en se demandant si il se moquait pas d'elle. Les poings toujours aussi serrés elle pensa soudainement qu'ils c'étaient sûrement trompés de maison. En guise d'une deuxième tentative, elle ouvra la bouche pour les prier de sortir mais elle se figea a nouveau face au spectacle auquel elle assistait :

**"Mon frère ... Tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois !"**

"**Plus petit ? Non. Plus gros oui ! Mais assez malin pour nous deux !"**

En rigolant les nains posèrent respectueusement leurs mains sur l'épaule de l'autre et, contre toute attente de la part de la jeune hobbit, ils se frappèrent violemment leur crâne et éclatèrent de rire. Sous le choc, la jeune fille avait posé vivement sa main devant sa bouche et ferma ses yeux en pensant à la douleur qu'un tel acte pouvait engendrer ! Malgré cela, elle se remit aussitôt qu'elle vit les deux nains se dirigeaient vers son garde à manger. Elle couru presque pour les suivre et pendant qu'ils inspectaient la nourriture elle leur dit vainement :

"**Ecoutez, j'aime recevoir des gens chez moi comme n'importe quel hobbit ! Mais j'aimerai pouvoir les connaitre un peu avant ! Je ne voudrai pas être impolie mais, je suis désolée."**

Balin et Dwalin se retournèrent alors vers elle et la regardèrent de toute leurs hauteurs. Balin répondit :

**"Excuse acceptées !"**

Bilbo ouvrit grand ses yeux. Comment ? Avait elle mal comprit où ces nains se moquaient d'elle !? D'autre coups à la porte l'interrompit une énième fois. En se dirigeant vers elle. Elle porta toute sa rage contre le pauvre sol qu'elle frappa de toute ses forces avec ses pieds. Elle ouvrit furieusement :

**"Fili ..."**

**"Et Kili !"**

"**Pour vous servir !"**

Deux autres nains, encore des nains. Non. C'était plus possible ! La blagues était finie elle en avait déjà assez avec deux !

**"Désolé mais vous vous trompez de maison ! Il y a bien assez de nains dans ma cuisine !"**

Avec vigueur elle tenta de fermer la porte mais le nain blond la bloqua en y posant son bras. Malgré toute la force qu'elle mit, elle ne put rivaliser avec celle du dénommé Fili et la porte resta ouverte. Le nain blond la regarda avec plein d'inquiétude et lui dit :

**"Comment ça ? Ca a été annulé ?"**

**"On ne nous a pas prévenu ..."** Renchérit le nain brun.

De plus en plus furieuse elle cracha :

**"Mais non ! Rien a été annulé !"**

**"Aaaah** continua Fili, **Je suis soulagé"**

Et sans un mot de plus, les deux nains entrèrent dans la maison. Bilbo n'avait même plus la force et la patiente de protester. La jeune Hobbit n'aimait pas être déranger de cette manière mais elle aimait encore moins s'énerver elle qui était de nature douce et aimable. Elle grinça quand même les dents quand elle vit Kili nettoyait ses chaussures sur sa veille armoire et elle lui balança une remarque qu'il n'écouta pas. Pendant ce temps, Fili ôta ses armes et les posa brutalement entre les bras délicats de la jeune Hobbit tout en lui disant d'un aire fier :

**"Faites attention, je les ai faite affuté ce matin."**

Elle était trop énervé pour faire ne serait ce qu'un peu attention à ses armes qui pesaient lourds. A peine le nain blonds avaient eut le dos tourner que la jeune demoiselle balança rageusement les armes dans un coin de sa demeure. Elle marmonnait des insultes pendant que les nains se retrouvait avec joie. Elle soupira en pensant à tout le rangement qu'elle devra faire lorsqu'il seront partit car ils étaient en train de déplacer toutes ses chaises et ses tables. Elle ne réagit que lorsqu'elle entendit le mot "autres" et demanda d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude :

"**De la place pour les autres ? Comment ça ? Il y en a d'autres ?"**

Et comme réponses elle entendit la douce symphonie de sa porte d'entrée qui ne cessait pas depuis l'arrivée du nain Dwalin. En s'éloignant des quatre nains déjà présent chez elle elle partis ouvrir en s'exclamant :

**"Si c'est une andouille qui me fait une farce ! Et bien elle est de très mauvais gout !"**

Et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, devant ses grand yeux rond, un troupeau de nain tomba à ses pieds.

"**Lèves toi gros balourd ! Tu m'écrases !"**

"**Poussez vous !"**

"**J'étouffe !"**

"**Je fais ce que je peux ..."**

D'un aire dépité, elle regarda tous ces nains qui se bousculaient et se poussaient pour tenter de se relever. Mais qu'avait elle fait pour en arriver là ...? C'est alors que son regard croisa celui du magicien, le même qu'elle avait croisé la matin même et qui lui avait proposé une aventure. Dans un coin de sa tête elle se dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle contrariait un magicien et elle poussa un soupir mi soulagé mi accusateur :

**"Gandalf ...**"

**"Bonsoir Bilbo !" **S'exclama le magicien joyeusement.

Pendant ce temps là, tous les nains s'étaient relevés et se présentèrent poliment un par un avant d'accourir vers leur compagnons déjà arrivés. Gandalf entra après eux, il courba la tête et se cogna au passage contre une poutre au plafond. Il lança un regard amusé vers la jeune Hobbit qui semblait désespérer. Celle-ci lui lançait des regards noirs avant de s'écrier :

"**Que font ces nain chez moi ...?"**

"**Une très joyeuse assemblée bien sur !"**

Après cette réponses peu convaincante Gandalf continua son chemin vers la cuisine et alors que Bilbo tentait de récupérer ses aliments sans grand succès, il conta les nains présent. Bofur, Bifur, Bombur ... Ori, Nori, Dori ... Fili, Kili ... Balin, Dwalin ... Un étrange nain s'exclama alors d'une langue qui était inconnue pour la jeune Hobbit. Gandalf prit un aire inquiet et répondit d'une voix douce :

"**Vous avez raison Bifur. Il semblerait bien qu'il nous manque un nain."**

En même temps, Bilbo frotta ses tempes en regardant le bazars que les nains mettaient dans sa maison et en entendant la dernière phrase du magicien. Elle murmura sans que personnes entendent : _Que la peste soit de ces nains ! _mais très vite, elle se concentra sur les paroles de Gandalf parce que si un autre nain devait venir elle aimerait être au courant !

**"Il est en retard, c'est tout." **c'était la voix grave du nain Dwalin **"Il est allé dans le nord à une réunion de notre clan, il va arrivé"**

N'en pouvant plus, la jeune demoiselle s'éloigna des nains et partis en direction de son salon, la seule pièce encore plus ou moins propre et calme. Dans un soupire elle s'affala sur un fauteuil. Du calme, il lui fallait du calme. Après tout, ça n'allait pas si mal ! C'était pas comme si il y avait plus de 10 nains dans sa demeure et qu'ils avait pillés son garde mangé. Non, non ... La situation n'était pas si désespéré ! Tout allait parfaitement bien ! Mais c'est là qu'elle vit passer deux nains, Fili et Kili, avec son tonneaux de bière. Elle se leva d'un coup en les poursuivant presque pour leur demanda de poser ça sur le champ.

Mais rien n'y faisait et la voit de la jeune demoiselle n'atteignit même pas les oreilles de tous les nains. Ils faisait des aller retour entre la cuisine et sa nourriture en bousculant même par moment la demoiselle qui folle de rage tenter de récupérer ses tomates, son fromage, ses radis, sa viande ... Au bout d'un moment, quand il furent tous à table et que Bilbo n'avait plus de voix, la jeune fille se rendit compte que ça ne servait plus à rien de raler même si au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle ne pourra pas s'en empêcher. Bilbo n'avait jamais vu des êtres aussi peu délicat.

"**Qui veut d'la bière !?" **s'écria le nain blond

"**Par ici mon frère !" **lui répondit aussitôt Kili

Un fois les chopes pleines ils trinquèrent et kili continua :

**"Cul sec !"**

C'est après avoir entendu le rot de Ori qu'elle décida de prendre congé pendant le reste du repas. La pauvre hobbit n'avait plus rien pour elle et décida qu'elle avait besoin de se reprendre ayant déjà marre de tout ces satanés nains ! Gandalf la suivit du regard, il soupira légèrement puis reprit son regard sérieux. Il avait connu Bilbo sous de meilleurs jours ... Lentement il tourna sa tête vers la compagnie de nains. Pendant un court instant, il se demanda si il avait fait un bon choix puis, rapidement chassa cette mauvaise pensée. Il avait parfaitement confiance en Bilbo et même si il sera dur de convaincre le chef de la compagnie, il soutiendrai son choix jusqu'au bout !

C'est à la fin du repas que la jeune Hobbit réapparut. Il était temps de dire clairement à ces nains ce qu'elle pensait ! C'est alors qu'elle vit Bofur avec son napperon, elle accourut pour le lui arracher des mains alors qu'il voulait se moucher avec.

"**N'y toucher pas ! Ceci appartenait à ma mère !"**

"**C'est étrange que ça a plein de trous." **Répondit le nain.

"**C'est normal c'est le crochet **!" La jeune Hobbit cracha ces mots pendant qu'elle repliait le précieux tissu.

"**C'est un jeu marrant le croquet, mais il faudrait des balles" **Ironisa Bofur pendant que les autres nains se riaient de la jeune demoiselle.

Là, elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus et était à deux doigts d'éclater. Elle se retourna vers le nain et en lui lançant un regard noir, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais quelqu'un lui tirait la manche. Pourquoi on l'empêchait toujours de parler ? Elle se retourna vers Ori qui demanda de sa petite voix :

"**Excusez moi, mais, qu'est ce que je fais de mon assiette ?"**

Aussitôt, Fili qui venait d'entrer, s'exclama : "**Moi je sais Ori, donnes la moi !"**

Il prit l'assiette et la balança dans le couloir, celle-ci se fit rattraper par un autre nain et à la seconde qui suivit, les nains tapèrent du pieds en lançant les autres assiètes au nain blond. Bilbon s'écria :

"**Non ! Arrêtez ! Faite attention ! Et ne faites pas ça ! Vous allez les émoussez !"**

Les couverts en main les nains continuaient à taper du pied tout en cognant les fourchettes et les couteau en même temps. Bofur s'exclama d'un voix pleine d'ironie

"**Vous entendez les gars ? Elle dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux !" **

Pendant que la jeune fille courrait dans tous les sens, Kili commença à chanter :

**Tordez les fourchettes, puis les couteaux,**

**Brisez les bouteilles en mille morceaux,**

**Cassez les verres et puis les assiettes,**

**Parce que Bilbo Sacquet déteste !**

**Coupez la nappe, marchez dans l'gras,**

**Laissez les oeufs sur l'tapis en tas,**

**Versez le lait sur le sol tout propre,**

**Que le vin éclabousse les portes !**

**videz les pots dans une bassine bouillante,**

**Martelez les d'une perche broyante,**

**Si il en reste chose étonnante !**

**Qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent !**

**Parce que Bilbo Sacquet déteste !"**

La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux pendant toute la chanson ne voulant pas voir sa vaisselle chérie se fendre sur le sol. Dès que les nains eurent finit leur chanson, elle accourra et se retrouva devant sa vaisselle empilait dans l'évier. Tout les nains éclatèrent de rire mais malgré le soulagement de voir sa vaisselle entière, elle était encore plus furieuse. Elle attrapa par le col le premier nain qu'elle avait sous la main qui se trouvait être Kili. Celui-ci fut extrêmement surpris et attrapa directement les petits poignets de la demoiselle qui le secouait brutalement. Elle dit d'un voix plus qu'autoritaire :

"**Maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé tu vas me faire le plaisir de tous nettoyer ! Et en passant par là je te préviens c'est la dernière fois que tu te fous de moi ! Je veux bien être gentille mais il y a pas écrit bouffonne sur mon front c'est claire !?"**

Il s'en suivit une minute de silence pendant laquelle tous les nains présents faisait glisser leur regard entre Bilbo et Kili. Personne ne pensait que la Hobbit toute petite et calme pouvait s'énerver ainsi. Fili, muet comme une tombe, détailla Bilbo du regard et Kili avait les yeux grand ouvert et se contentait d'hocher la tête vivement. Il avait toujours les poignets de la jeune fille dans les mains et même si il aurait pus les tordre facilement et se moquait d'elle il n'en fit rien étant trop impressionnée. Jamais, à part sa mère ou son oncle, personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Il y avait seulement Gandalf qui riait discretement. Finalement Bofur siffla et s'exclama :

**"En voilà une fille qui a du caractère, ça m'plait !"**

Bilbo lança un regard noir à Bofur et quatre grands coups secs interrompirent leurs ébats. L'expression du visage de Gandalf changea de suite et il dit d'un ton presque méprisant et déçut :

**"C'est lui ..."**


End file.
